1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to technology for improving the productivity of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the productivity of semiconductor devices, a method of increasing the number of semiconductor chips per wafer may be used. A process of fabricating semiconductor devices is performed in units of wafers, and thus the cost of processing each wafer is the same. Thus, when semiconductor chips obtained by processing one wafer are increased, reducing costs of the semiconductor devices and increasing the yield and productivity of the semiconductor devices is possible.